TLC Future Outtake by belli486
by HappyBirthgrey
Summary: Edward Copward becomes a sex fiend when he patrols the home games at FAMU. The Venom Dancers at halftime get him worked up every time. Bella is the happy recipient of a wild romp in bed when he gets home. O/S AH Rated Mature for extra-ripe LEMONS.


**JES' - "SEX IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN... WELL ANYTHING" BIRTHDAY GIFT STORY**

SUMMARY: Edward (Copward) becomes a sex fiend when he patrols the home games at FAMU. The Venom Dancers at halftime get him worked up every time. Bella is the happy recipient of a wild romp in bed when he gets home. O/S AH Rated Mature for extra-ripe LEMONS.

**TLC - Future Smutty Outtake**

Bella was awakened by a pair of eager lips ghosting over her skin. A strong hand palmed her right hip and another cupped her left shoulder, pulling her back against the firm musculature of his gorgeous pecs and her derriere against his already rigid, throbbing member. She loved spooning with her husband, especially when there was evidence that other activities were possible.

Unaware that she had even succumbed to sleep, she felt like it had only been mere moments since she had lain down. This was one of those rare Saturdays when Edward had been scheduled to work a home game for Florida A&M University, and she'd seen him off at 11 am to cover the game at Noon for the Tallahassee PD. After cleaning the house and washing a couple of loads of clothes, she had showered, put on one of her skimpy nighties and climbed back into their bed to wait for him.

Experience had taught her to be prepared for a wild romp in bed whenever he returned from a FAMU game. When the Venom Dancers performed at the halftime show, it was like a risqué cabaret act; there were sixteen women in the group and at least five of them were built and danced like Beyonce'. The first time he'd seen them perform, he'd come home and made love to her four times! With a performance like that from her husband, she never got angry about his motivation.

He wound his arms around her body to cup her breasts in his hands while he kissed the top of her head. She did a reverse arch, pushing her backside closer to her favorite part of his anatomy. Before opening her eyes, she crossed her arms in front of herself and cupped both of his hands, encouraging them to work their magic on her already taut and fully aroused nipples.

"Mmm," she moaned. "How many Beyonce' look-alikes do I have to thank for this horny man in my bed?"

He moved the curtain of her hair from one side of her neck so he could have unhindered access to the light caramel-colored skin on her slender neck; his third favorite place on her body to nuzzle. He ran his nose along her skin, breathing her in before he answered.

"None," he murmured.

She turned to face him, unable to resist lacing her fingers through his wild bronze hair which was still damp from a recent shower.

"No Beyonce' inspiration today?" She asked rather incredulously, moistening her lips involuntarily.

The action convinced him to take her bottom lip into his mouth as his arms snaked around her to cup her round, firm, lower cheeks in his greedy hands. He sucked her lip gently for a few seconds before he released it and whispered against her mouth.

"There was one... who was an uncanny Bella look-alike, though."

She smiled as he claimed her mouth then, in earnest, and kissed her the way he did when they first met; robbing her of the ability to breathe, but doing delightful things to her core that radiated into all her extremities. Their tongues fenced frantically until they both pulled away panting.

He quickly divested her of her tiny nightgown, but then slowed his pace as he began licking, sucking, and planting kisses all over her body, beginning at her neck, and making his way down her shoulder across her clavicle, down one arm and up the other.

"Oh, baby... "She moaned, drawing out the syllables like she always did when he made thought and speech difficult for her.

His hands were ever caressing other places while is mouth was engaged in other ways. She loved it when he took time to kiss and suck areas that were not the usual erogenous zones; like her arms, her sides, and her legs. He often kissed her arms when she spoke French, like Gomez Addams. This was a long-standing joke they shared.

Edward took his time when he made it to her tummy. He loved using his tongue to make love to her belly button, and it drove her wild. Grasping his head when the sensations overtook her, she fisted her hands in his hair and held his head as he sucked her belly button. She writhed as a fresh wave of wetness pooled between her legs. She was more than ready for him, but he wasn't ready to claim her yet. Moving to her feet, he began a slow ascent up her right leg, kissing from her foot to her ankle and slowly licking and sucking up her calf and then to her thigh until he was inches from her apex.

"Beautiful," he whispered against her skin.

He didn't use his mouth, when he reached her core, but decided to use his fingers instead. He slid two fingers into her wet center, and she gasped audibly. Leaving the fingers of his right hand there and beginning a staccato in and out motion, he continued with his mouth down the other leg.

_God, my man is a pro at multitasking!_

When his mouth finished its exploration of her left leg, it joined his fingers that were still burrowed in her center, relentlessly milking her juices there. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth.

"The nectar of the gods," he murmured before his lips enclosed her sex and his tongue plunged in to simulate the action of his fingers.

She arched her back and writhed wildly, but his hands had slipped under her hips and held her firmly to his mouth.

"Ed...warrrd," she moaned, her head tossing from side to side.

Concentrating on her clit, he began her absolute favorite cunnilingus technique, called the Tahitian. Rather than stimulate it vertically with his tongue, he licked horizontally across her sensitive nub. When he placed his fingers just below her entrance, he said he could feel when she was ready to have an orgasm. Whenever he did this, she always felt like she was going to smother him, because she clamped her slender gymnast's thighs around his head and didn't let go until she screamed her release.

They both felt her building, but her husband had other ideas this time, and he quickly positioned himself at her entrance. She was still so wet, it lubricated his shaft like oil, and he entered her in one swift stroke.

~888~

"Fuck," he rasped loudly, as he always did when he entered her. It never ceased to amaze him that she was always so hot and tight. They had made love almost daily since they'd been married and it was always good and primed for him. From the first time, when she'd given him the gift of her virginity on their wedding night, until now, it was as if they had been tailor-made for one another. As he began slow and deep thrusts, she matched him stroke for stroke as they rode the waves of pleasure.

He raised his head to look at her beautiful face and he couldn't help but smile as he studied her features scrunched up in concentration. She must have sensed that he was looking at her, because she opened her eyes and smiled widely at him. He smiled back before taking her mouth again.

He couldn't resist mimicking the motions with his tongue that he was making with another part of his body. Bella giggled and caught his tongue and sucked it until he relaxed in the kiss, careful to continue moving over her and in her. He felt her pleasure building to its ultimate conclusion.

"Oh, baa....beee," she screamed as she had the first of what he hoped would be several orgasms for her. She palmed his buttocks with her hands and pressed her breasts even further into his chest, matching him thrust for thrust.

He got an idea as she came down from her sex induced euphoria, and he stopped for a moment on a downward stroke, pulled his wife into his arms and rolled them over, with her now on top.

"Do the dance for me, baby," he pleaded through ragged breaths, his cock twitching inside her in anticipation.

She laughed and raised herself up on her forearms and began to move her lower body over his shaft in the pelvic movements of the Beyonce' dance that he loved, her taught breasts rubbing over his pecs as she writhed over him. It was indescribable how this movement made him feel. He palmed her butt cheeks to help keep their bodies locked as she squeezed her pelvic floor muscles and gripped him with every thrust.

"Bellaaa...." he groaned. "Oh baby, that is just..." He couldn't find any more words; he just moaned until she had him on the brink, but he still was not ready to release.

He slowed her hips with his hands and rolled them both on their sides.

"Get on your knees for me baby," he coaxed. She complied, knowing exactly what he wanted. She loved doggy style almost as much as he did. He felt his cock grow even harder, if that were possible, as he got a glimpse of her still wet core as she assumed the position. He mounted her from behind and began thrusting as deeply as she was able to accommodate him.

They both began grunting as the stroking was bringing them both rapidly to a crescendo of pleasure, the likes of which they hadn't experienced since... twelve hours earlier, when they'd made love in this very bed.

He felt her tighten around him and contract around his cock, beginning a chain reaction that finally gave him his release. He came for what felt like a solid minute; it was so forceful and so prolific. When they both came down from their release, he squeezed her torso and his hands found her breasts for one final squeeze, and they collapsed on the bed.

He pulled her into his embrace, their arms and legs tangling together, as they panted softly until their breathing evened out.

"I love you so much, baby," he said, as he absentmindedly caressed her back with one hand and her ass with the other.

"I love you, too, baby," she said, reaching her hand down to encircle his cock that was already hardening again. "But you got this way because of a cheap look-alike, so I plan on making things hard on you the rest of the evening."

The double entendre was not lost on him, as she began to shower his body with wet kisses, simultaneously teasing his cock with her hand to get him ready for another round.


End file.
